An ORAS Christmas
by W. R. Winters
Summary: After two and a half years of traveling. Damon(my AS character) decided to come back for the holidays. He's eager to come back, but what happens when he runs into three very special girls? Who will he choose? Will there be snow in Hoenn this year? Will Latias throw Damon off her back while flying? Read and find out. Multiple shippings, (May x OC), (Lisia x OC), and (Zinnia x OC)


**Merry Christmas everyone, here we have a Christmas one shot based on my Alpha Sapphire character named Damon. I noticed that there were three female characters in the game that my character got really close to; May, Lisia, and Zinnia.**

**So I thought, 'if I were to have a crush on any of those girls, who would it be?' then it hit me. I should write a story.**

**Here are the ages of the characters.**

**Damon: 19**

**Lisia: 18**

**Zinnia: 18**

**May: 18**

**So here you go, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

><p>Coming out of the entrance of Mt. Silver seeing the snow falling was an amazing sight. Hoenn didn't get much snow, and on the rare occasion that it did snow, it wouldn't really stick around. The winter in Hoenn usually only got really cold and cloudy, but never snowy. The trainer emerging from the cave took off his white cap and let the snow fall onto his chocolate brown hair, which had grown longer over the years of traveling. At his side was a Sceptile, the trainer patted his starter on the back.<p>

"It's amazing isn't it Vasilis?" the trainer asked the large Grass-type, who nodded in agreement, "Well return." He held out his pokeball and the red line of energy returned the starter to his spherical home. "You always do me well Vasilis." He put the pokeball away and pulled out a small silver whistle. He raised it to his lips and blew, it was a silent sound, but he knew they would hear it.

A couple minutes later three small silhouettes came over the horizon; a Pidgey, a Swablu, and a Starly. When they got to the trainer they started fighting over who got to deliver what he wanted, "Whoa whoa, easy guys. I'm actually glad all three of you came, because I have something for each of you. Starly, I need you to take this letter to the Slateport Contest Hall, tell them it's for Lisia. Swablu, head for Meteor Falls and give this letter to the Old Dragon Lady, she'll take care of it. Pidgey, bring this letter to my family in Littleroot Town." The trainer handed the three birds the letters and they all flew off.

The trainer looked around running a hand through his hair, "I am going to miss this place, but I did promise to be home for Christmas this year." He took out another item, it was a silver flute with blue and red designs that occasionally mixed to make purple, it was his Eon Flute, after going to a lot of different people he had it altered to better fit its name and still have the same effects.

He raised the instrument to his lips and started to play a beautiful melody. The song resonated through the air and pretty soon a sleek red dragon flew through the air and landed beside him, "Hey Latias," he said stroking her neck, she nuzzled into his touch, "Do you think you have the strength to fly me home?" she cried and affirmative, "That's what I like to hear." The Hoenn born native climbed onto Latias' back and she took off, as she did so he activated his Mega Bracelet and Mega-Evolving her, she started to gain altitude and fly over the ocean, "I hope my friends aren't mad at me for leaving so suddenly," he shook his head, "No way, I'm Damon Maple, there's no one out there that hates me."

Latias rolled her eyes and turned upside down causing Damon to fall screaming in a very unmanly way. Giggling Latias swooped down and caught Damon before he hit the water, "Okay that's just not fair." Latias only giggled more, "Okay, no more bragging until Hoenn, I promise." Latias rolled her eyes knowing that it was going to be an easily broken promise.

* * *

><p>"And the winner of today's Christmas Eve Contest Spectacular is… Lisia and Ali!"the crowd erupted into cheers as the Altaria and his trainer took a bow. The teal blue haired girl waved to the crowd blowing a kiss or two to her adoring fans.<p>

"Thanks you all for watching today's Contest Spectacular, and I hope you all have a happy holiday season!" she said as she walked off the stage with Ali floating behind her.

* * *

><p>She fell into a chair and let out an exhausted sigh, when she first became a contest star it was fun, but that was four years ago when she was 14, and now that she was 18… it was a lot of hard work. She had to organize and attend photo shoots, interviews, and personal appearances. She was just happy that they allowed her to take Christmas off.<p>

She reached for the necklace currently hanging around her neck. It was a simple silver chain with a ribbon attached to the other end. It was a silver heart with two blue ribbon tails coming off the bottom of it. She opened the heart and looked inside. There were pictures on the interior of both hearts. The first of the two halves show a picture of a Delcatty wearing a Pink Scarf winking at the camera while extending a paw from her mouth a heart coming out of it, she was using Sweet Kiss.

The second heart had a picture of him, the 16 year old trainer that she spotted three years ago, the trainer that was brought a new spark to her contest performance, the trainer that left two and a half years ago, and the Region's champion and the world's savior; Damon.

She wondered where it was that Damon went; he should be 19 by now, the perfect age to get a girlfriend. She found herself blushing at the thought. A little less than two years ago Lisia watched Damon and his Delcatty, Sweetheart, win their first Master contest ribbon. Afterwards she wanted nothing but to ask him out, but she couldn't get out the words and when she thought she was going too Chaz and Macherie interrupted. When Damon asked her what she was going to say, she Combusken-ed out and challenged him to get _all_ the Master contest ribbons.

"Lisia?" she inwardly groaned when she recognized the voice; it was Chaz.

She went back to her cheerful disposition, "Hi Chaz, you and Macherie did great today." Chaz smiled proudy, perhaps a little too proudly.

"Thank you, well I was just stopping by and I thought I'd give you your Christmas present." He said as Macherie came into the room carrying a box. The Machoke put the box on the floor and opened it Chaz reached inside and pulled out a Blue Scarf and a silver necklace with an Altaria charm. Chaz walked around behind Lisia and put it around her neck and put the scarf around Ali's neck.

"Oh Chaz, you shouldn't have," she said in a sweet voice, _'No really, you shouldn't have.'_ She thought to herself.

"Oh nonsense, how could I not give my girlfriend a present." He said in his usual arrogant tone.

Lisia rolled her eyes, "Chaz, I've told you several times. I'm not your girlfriend."

"But that's what the public thinks." Chaz contradicted, "And our Pokemon are in love-"

"Exactly, what the _public_ thinks, but it's not what I think. Ali loves the praise he gets from Macherie, but he sees her as a friend and nothing more." Lisia said, "Look I really appreciate the gifts, I really do, but I just don't see you in the same light you see me."

Chaz looked hurt and looked down, "It's that Damon kid isn't it?" Lisia nodded, "I thought that when he left I would have a chance at getting you, but it looks like your heart is set." Lisia hugged Chaz.

"Thanks for understanding Chaz," Lisia said before kissing his cheek, "You really are a great guy."

"Yeah I know," Chaz pulling away from the embrace, "But in case things don't work out between you and Damon, would you consider giving me a chance?"

Lisia smiled sweetly at him, "I might, but don't set your hopes too high." She said grabbing her designer coat.

"Oh wait I almost forgot," he reached into the pocket of his blue blazer and pulled out an envelope, "A Starly flew in today with this letter, it's addressed to you and I agreed to bring it to you." He handed her the letter, "It's a Sinnoh bird, the envelope is from Kanto, but the stamp is from Unova. Whoever sent it is well traveled guy." Chaz walked away. When he was out of the room Lisia didn't waste any time opening the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Lisia,<em>

_It's been a while how have you been? No doubt winning all of your contests; well, as for me I've been traveling to different regions exploring and expanding Professor Birch's pokedex. Well I'm pleased to say that I'm going to be coming home for Christmas. I'm excited to see everyone, including you. So if you have any free time on Christmas, feel free to come to Littleroot Town. I'm sure we'd love to have you over. Hope to see you soo._

_-Damon_

_PS: Tell Ali that Sweetheart misses him and that she is really looking forward to see him again._

* * *

><p>Lisia's smile grew bigger and much brighter. Damon was coming home for Christmas, and Ali would get a chance to see Sweetheart again, "Hey Ali, what do you say we visit a good friend for Christmas?"<p>

* * *

><p>In Meteor falls an old woman was accepting a letter from an adorable little Swablu. It was a letter for her granddaughter Zinnia, "Thank you dear." She said to the small blue pokemon. She chirped a cut little sound and flew off and out of the cave, "Zinnia," she called out. The black haired teen walked out of her 'room'.<p>

"What is it Grannie?" Zinnia asked.

"A Swablu just delivered a letter with your name on it," she said handing it over to her, "I think it might be from that handsome friend of yours." Zinnia blushed and her cheeks turned bright red.

"It's not like that we're just friends." She said defensively.

"Your cheeks tell me otherwise." She said and Zinnia blushed even harder. She ran back into her room were Aster was waiting for her.

"Hey Aster, looks like we got a letter; I think it may be from Damon." Aster grinned and jumped around happily. Zinnia smiled at the adorable scene, "Okay settle down so I can read it." Zinnia opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

* * *

><p><em>What's up Zinnia?<em>

_If you're reading this it means I was actually able to get the letter to you. I've been traveling to so many regions and I've seen so many pokemon, you wouldn't believe what kids of Dragon-types I've seen. Well I've decided to take a break from traveling and come home for the holidays. So if you're in Hoenn be sure to stop by Littleroot, you won't be a burden I'm sure my mom is making enough food to feed just about all of Team Aqua. So don't be afraid to come by. Hope to see you soon._

_-Damon_

_PS: Whenever I bring out Rayquaza, he mentions you often, just thought I'd let you know._

* * *

><p>Zinnia laughed at the letter and thought about who sent it. Sometimes she couldn't believe she was younger than Damon, she wondered how much he had grown while traveling. Well she was in Hoenn, it would be rude to deny his invitation. "Aster?" she called to the small Normal-type, "Why don't we take a little trip to Littleroot tomorrow."<p>

* * *

><p>The next day; May was pacing around her room not knowing what to do, she had just received the news that Damon was coming over for the holidays and she couldn't more excited, then again she couldn't be more nervous either. "I can't believe Damon is coming here, I haven't heard from him in so long. I hope he likes my Christmas present," she looked herself in the mirror, "Should I clean myself up a little more?"<p>

A familiar reflection appeared in the mirror behind her, "Why, you look fine to me." Damon said. May turned around and wasted no time with rushing over and giving him a hug, "Whoa there May," he laughed, "I'm glad to see you too." Damon said returning the hug.

May pulled away, "Sorry it's just that I haven't seen or heard from you in such a long time." May started to drag him downstairs, "You have to tell me some of your adventures, we have too much to catch up om." Damon laughed silently, May hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

><p>Damon was in the middle of a story about him climbing Mt. Coronet when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Damon's mom said as she went over to the door. She opened it, "Well Lisia, isn't this a pleasant surprise. Come in please let's get you out of the cold." Damon lifted his head up when he heard the name.<p>

"Thank you Mrs. Maple." Lisia said as she came inside and took off her coat. When she saw Damon she let out a squeal, "Damon!" she ran over and gave him a hug, "It's been far too long."

Damon chuckled, "Good to see you too Lissi," Damon said causing the Contest Star to blush at the nickname. "Hey you remember May right?"

Lisia gave a slight smile, "Yes of course." She had nothing against May. She was good friends with her in fact, but she was hoping it would just be her and Damon alone.

"Lissi! How was your contest?" May said.

Lisia smiled, "I won, nothing new, oh that reminds me…" she pulled out a pokeball, "Come out Ali." She released her Altaria.

Damon smiled, "Hey Ali, there's actually someone that has been looking forward to your visit." Damon gave a light whistle and a Delcatty came down the stairs, her eyes lit up when she saw Ali. She meowed happily and ran over to play with her friend. Chuckling Damon said, "Well while those two are catching up, let's eat."

* * *

><p>Dinner was great, but Damon could barely focus. Occasionally he would look out the window as if looking for someone. "Damon, you alright," Damon looked at his father Norman.<p>

"I'm fine, just looking to see if it would snow." He said covering up the real reason.

Norman chuckled, "Well Damon you're going to have to ask Jirachi for something like that, because you'll just have to keep wishing son."

"I'm not using my Jirachi wish on snow Dad." Damon said, "I'm wishing for something much better than that."

Damon's mom patted Damon's shoulder, "Well I hope you get it, now who wants to open presents?" the doorbell rang and Damon looked over.

"I'll get it," he said. He walked over to the door and opened it. No sooner than he did he was tackled by a small pink/purple pokemon, "Aster?" the Whismur nuzzled into Damon's shirt, "Wait if you're here.."

"That's right," Damon looked up and saw Zinnia, "What's up Damon?" Damon laughed and pulled Zinnia into a hug.

"It's great to see you Zin." Damon said,

Zinnia pulled away, "Really, 'Zin'?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Damon laughed, "Well either way it's great that you could make it. Come on in, you're just in time for presents." Zinnia walked through the door, "Hey guys, look who just showed up."

May was the first to look, "Zinnia? I thought you were traveling."

"Oh I was, but Grannie thought it would be nice to have me home for the holidays." Zinnia explained, "I heard that Damon was back in town so I thought I'd stop by."

Damon's mom smiled, "Well we're glad to have you, sit down we're about to open presents."

* * *

><p>The next half hour was sharing presents. Well more like giving presents to Damon. His dad gave him some tickets to a concert featuring his favorite rock band; Absol-ution. His mom gave him a new sweater, much to his embarrassment and the girls' amusement. May got him a new snow cap, this one black with blue trim.<p>

Lisia got him a new contest outfit, it was just like his old one, but the jacket was black with blue trim and the fur on the shoulder was black and blue. Pretty much whatever part of my old that was red was now black and the black parts were now blue.

It was Damon's turn to give presents. He gave May a new Mega Bracelet, one that was more stylish that her old one. He gave Lisia a pokemon egg, "An egg?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't know where it came from. Sweetheart found it one day after playing with Ali. I figured you should have it." Damon said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Zinnia waited for Damon to give her a gift, but he never did. It disappointed her, no it made her heart feel heavy, but she didn't want to lower everybody's mood by bringing it up. She was so conflicted by it that she forgot to give Damon her present to him. The rest of the evening went by quickly and before anyone knew it , it was time to go home.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon was saying his goodbyes to his friends, "Well it was good to have to here May." Damon said earnestly.<p>

"Thanks Damon," May said before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek, "Merry Christmas." She said before walking away.

Then it was Lisia's turn, "Happy holidays Damon, maybe you can come over to the Contest Hall tomorrow." She was going to ask him out tomorrow, she wasn't going to let the chance go again.

Damon chuckled, "Count on it." Lisia hugged him and pecked Damon's lips causing him to blush madly. Giggling she almost skipped away.

Zinnia walked by Damon without looking at him, "Thanks for having me over Damon, I had a fun time." She tried to walk away, but Damon grabbed her hand, she turned towards him, "Damon what are-"

"I still haven't gotten a present from you, and I'm sure you're going to want my present." Damon, when Zinnia gave him a shocked expression he chuckled, "What you didn't think I was going to leave you out, did you?"

Zinnia blushed in embarrassment, "Well then, here you go." She handed him a neatly wrapped gift. Damon opened it and saw it was a Mega Gauntlet, a sliver armored glove with a small space for his Mega Keystone that he could wear on his left hand. He took his Mega Bracelet of and replaced it with the gauntlet putting the keystone in its place.

"Wow Zin this is awesome," Damon said, "Well now for your present." He reached into his bag and pulled out an Ultra Ball covered in scratches and markings.

"An Ultra Ball?" she asked, Damon laughed.

"No it's the Pokemon inside it that's your gift." Zinnia examined the ball until sh found an emerald green delta symbol on the ball.

"Is this…?" she asked and Damon nodded, "No I can't accept this, Rayquaza belongs to you and-"

"I wouldn't trust anybody else more with him." Damon finished, "Zinnia Rayquaza saw something special inside you, but he wanted to make sure that you could see it too, when you left to redeem yourself he discovered that you were in fact worthy of being his Keeper." Zinnia was shocked, "Zin, do you know why I left to travel?"

"To expand Birch's pokedex?" she said.

Damon chuckled, "That was a cover-up reason, the real reason I left was because I was looking for you." Zinnia blushed slightly, "Zinnia, in the brief time I met you, you made me feel more alive than any battle I've participated in. It was really disappointing when I came down from space after destroying the meteor when I saw you weren't there. Look I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I love you Zinnia." Zinnia felt tears well up in her eyes and she hugged Damon tightly and rested her head on his chest. Damon pulled away and lifted her head with a finger, and then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Zinnia was surprised by the action, but she soon her eyes closed and she kissed back. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Zinnia pulled away, "I love you too." She said.

Damon smiled, "You know Zinnia," he started, "I have an extra ticket to the Absol-ution concert, so would you like to join me?"

She smiled, "Of course," she said, "It is my favorite band, it'll be the perfect first date." Damon laughed and pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>-*X*x*X*-<strong>

**And that's a wrap, took longer than I expected. Well even if it is a bit late.**

**I hope you had a merry Christmas.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
